Love, Brothers, and Life
by xxbabykriskrisxx
Summary: **I Don't Own Anything** Teddy, Vern, Chris, and Gordie back with another adventure, but would this one tear them apart? Rated M for language and future content.
1. Prolouge

How could we just sit here when one of our best friends had to testify in court? We always stuck together no matter what kind of pickle we were in.

Teddy Duchamp was the craziest guy we hung out with. He came from a real fucked up family, his dad was abusive and his mom was weak. He used to touch Teddy in a gross and sexual way. When Teddy didn't let him one time, he took him to the stove held his ear to the flame and almost burned it off. Since then his dad had been at a mental hospital, but they let him back so he could appear in court. It was the first time Teddy was seeing his old man since that incident, I knew that as a friend we should be there supporting him, but as a Chambers I couldn't go into a court room without leaving a convicted felon.

That's my name Chambers, Chris Chambers. I also come from a fucked up family. My mom left when I was 10 and me and my brother Eyeball been acting bad since then. He's 5 years older than me I'm 13 now and the middle child. We got a younger sister Crystal; she's 12 that's us, Connor "Eyeball", Christopher and Crystal Chambers. She was 9 when mom left, so now we all have to deal with her psycho mood swings. She just got her period and boy let me tell you, I never want it to happen again, she became a real bitch. Anyway we Chambers don't have a very good reputation with Castle Rock. Eyeball been arrested twice, me I been had so much detention I engraved a permanent ass mark in the chair. As for Crystal, she doesn't really steal or cheat, but she lies. She also one big slut, that girl gonna get herself pregnant and my dad gonna shoot her while he still good and drunk. I don't like to spend much time at our piece of shit house so I go to the tree house and hang with my buds.

Guess I should tell you bout Gordie and Vern. Well Vern don't got much explaing. He just a simple kid, the youngest and the fattest among all of us. He's aint right in the head, he's special. I don't know why we hang with him but we do. He drags down our image but he still a great friend. When he tries to explain things that mean a lot to him, he be puffing and wheezing and we cant understand a danm thing he say. Gordie's different, he's a tortured soul that one, and my best friend. He smarter than the rest of us, he a good story teller. He doesn't like to talk about it but his brother Denny was a star, he had everything, and Gordie had shit. Denny died a year ago in a car accident, and there family still aint over it. They were pretty close, so I understand. Man If Eyeball died, I'd pay for the casket, funeral and anything else that would get him in the ground quicker.

Last summer we went to go find some dead kid named Ray Brower, that was an adventure. It was fun, don't get me wrong but I showed my true self, something I never do. Gordie showed himself to, I guess we all did in a way. The first was Teddy, the old fatass at the junk yard starting talking about his old man. I still can't believe that everything Teddy's been through with his old man, and he still care about him. Gordie told me about how he felt about Denny's death and I told him how I felt about life. Vern couldn't stop complaining about food. He and Gordie almost got there asses ran over by a train, and we went swimming in a leech cesspool. Poor Gordie somehow a little leech made his way into his jockeys and decided to suck the blood out of his balls. We were boys being boys and I will never forget it. So now that you know all about me and my friends, I guess I can begin to tell you our story.


	2. Ch1 The Court Room

Hi. The "Prologue" was from Chris's POV this part is form Teddy's POV.

It was blazing hot inside the court room. It wasn't like I wasn't already sweating bullets; I'd been dreading this all week. Why couldn't they just leave him in the hospital? He was fine there. I saw a fly and I watched it fly all around the room as everyone got seated.

"It's going to be fine." My mother told me. Yeah rite, she had no problem going on the stand telling complete strangers about what that bastard did to her. She was a woman and other women gave her sympathy. I was a man, well boy but I was going to be a man. I shouldn't have been such a pussy, I thought. "Hey man you look like shit ran over twice." I'd know that voice anywhere, that son of a bitch Chambers. My friends were here.

Gordie's POV

All I could think about was how I absolutely hated court rooms. It doesn't bring any good. People who aren't guilty get sent to jail here. Men that have no business marrying women get the deed done here, and worst of all, stupid drunk assholes who don't know how to fucking work there breaks get off Scot-free here. I remembered everything vividly; I was sitting in the broken chair next to window with my mom. She was crying hysterically praying those boys got what they deserved. Apparently those prayers didn't get higher than the ceiling because they didn't get what they deserved. I couldn't believe that, there were pieces of the car all over Denny and his friend Willy, which meant there were pieces of Denny on the car. How can you not have enough evidence with that? At that moment I hated Willy more than anything, he lived. I was about to have a break down, I couldn't though not in front of all these people, I wouldn't. I could feel the tears sting the back of my eyes. I had to get out of here.

Vern's POV

All I could think about was my stomach. I was so hungry. Chris came by my house and gave me two minutes to get ready, I didn't know why until we were already walking. Teddy was my best friend, but I had always thought that this court thing was more for his family. I guess I was like a brother to Teddy, the only one he had. He had siblings but only girls. Two older and two younger, funny thing, their dad never did anything to them. I'm so hungry, what I wouldn't give for a cheeseburger and a coke, or better a huge bucket of cherry flavored pez. I hope they get this show on the road before I pass out from starvastion.

Chris POV

What the hell am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. Well I couldn't just leave the guys after I yelled at them to get their lazy asses' outta bed. They'd understand though right. I mean you can't put this much pressure on a guy. Whoa who is that? I was just sitting here minding my own business when I saw this girl in a tight pink bubble yuppie shirt and a short tight black skirt. Before I knew it this girl and I were conversing. "Hi, I'm Chris Chambers"

"I thought you looked familiar, a Chambers huh?"

"Yeah, so who are you."

"I'm Olivia Aivilo"

"Olivia Aivilo, now I'm no genius but isn't that your first named spelled backwards for your last name?"

"Yes! I don't know why I was cursed with this name but I was. But you have problems too."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a Chambers. I know your brother; he once dated my sister, screwed her and then ditched her. And don't get me started on _your_ sister."

"Really? What's your sister's name, and yes I know my sister is out of control."

"Her name is Sarah, and she made a mistake that I definitely won't."

"And what would that be, not to date Eyeball."

"No dummy, not to date either of you."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you and your brother are both alike, goodbye."

I think I always knew deep down that Olivia would be the one I would marry, but to put that much thought into a stuck up bitch like her was going to make me tired and I needed my energy for more important things. Olivia and I would meet again, it was all just a matter of time.


	3. Ch2 A Visit From Olivia

Olivia's POV

"Oh My God he is so cute; I cannot get Chris Chambers face out of my mind. Wait what am I saying? I can't like Chris Chambers; he is bad news, just like his stupid brother Eyeball. After what he did to Sarah I can so predict what Chris would do to me. He may claim to not be like Eyeball, but there brothers. They share the same blood and genes, some of Eyeball's bad tendencies had to be in Chris. They just had to."

"Sounds to me like your making excuses to not date Chris."

"Sarah where did you come from and what?"

"I live here dummy, and you were saying what you were writing, I came to see what was up. So you like Chris Chambers?"

"No! Well he's cute but he _is_ a Chambers. Bad news point blank."

"Sweetie, just because there brothers doesn't mean Chris is bad too. I used to date Eyeball and when I would go to his house Chris always seemed very sweet and nice. I think you should go for it."

"I can't, I was really rude to him, and I wouldn't know what to say to him."

"Just be yourself, he'll like you no matter what, you're smart, pretty and you got great boobs."

"Har Har very funny, ok where do you think he's at? Last time I saw him, he was at the court house, but the hearing should be over by now."

"Try the tree house by the field, Eyeball told me that's where his friends hang out."

"Thanks Sarah, see you later."

"No problem, have fun."

Chris POV

Bitches Be Crazy Man!

I couldn't stop talking about Olivia, she just kept coming up, and I couldn't stop it. I could hear the guys getting annoyed with me.

"Dude can we stop talking about Olivia, I was just put on the stand less than an hour ago."

"Sorry Teddy, I know that was hard for you."

"Well I felt better knowing you guys were there. Hey Gordie you feeling better?"

"Yeah, you know the court room is just hard for me, because of Denny."

"Well I thought ya did great Teddy. Even though I was hungry."

"Thanks Vern, that means a lot coming from you." Teddy said.

The truth was Teddy really did do a good job. He couldn't hold back his tears, but he was able to get all his words out. The outcome was that his dad would be sent back to the hospital in Togus but he would have to spend a year in a state correctional facility before being allowed to go back to the hospital. He was charged with sexual abuse and physical abuse. He was also told that he was not mentally stable to be going home and would stay in the hospital until his time came.

I felt really bad and really happy for Teddy. Growing up without an old man sucked but, growing up with an old man that abused you sucked even worse. I wish my old man could go some place to quit drinking. When he didn't drink he was an ok guy, but when he did he was like the devil. He once told Crystal he was going to sew her up if he heard another thing about her being with a boy, and he almost broke Eyeball's leg once, because he couldn't get him his smokes. He never did anything besides hide me. For no reason I might add, but I guess it could have been a lot worse.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"That's not the secret knock."

"Wait were all here, who would be coming here?"

"It's me Olivia; I'm looking for Chris Chambers."

"Oh shit, Chris you know no bitches are allowed here."

"Yeah Teddy, I know. I'll be right back"

I got up and moved the table off of the door, not expecting to do what I did.

"Olivia."

"Hi Chris, um I just wanted to apologize for being so rude to you back at the courthouse."

"Why were you even there?"

"My mom was on the jury."

"Oh I see, so um that's why you came here to say sorry?"

"Yes."

"Why, I mean I don't care what you think of me."

"Oh."

'Fucking a Chambers, you do too. All you've been talking about is how cute Olivia is, and how you'd treat her right if you went out."

"Teddy shut the hell up and play your cards."

"Really you think I'm cute?"

"You have cute factors."

"HA-HA, what does that mean?"

"Fine, you're cute."

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks."

"So um yeah, I should get going, will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, do you want to meet up somewhere?"

"Yeah, how about the Park?"

"Yeah that sounds great, see you tomorrow Olivia."

"See you tomorrow Chris."

Tomorrow was going to be great. We would meet at the park, go walk around get some milkshakes at the diner and then talk back here. I'd kiss her and make her my girl and we would have loads of fun the only thing was. How was I going to get rid of the guys for an entire day?


End file.
